Only His Aide
by Aiedail4eva
Summary: Karuna Sasaki finally gets her interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. She has been training her whole life for this job. What she hasn't trained for is the Kazekage's teal blue eyes burning holes into her heart. GaaraxOC
1. The Interview

Summary: Karuna Sasaki finally gets her interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. She has been training her whole life for this job. What she hasn't trained for is the Kazekage's teal blue eyes burning holes into her heart.

**A/N- Thanks for choosing to read my story! This is something I have wanted to write for a long time. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto world or any characters in Naruto. I only own my plot line and my Own Characters.**

Chapter 1- The Interview

I slowly walked towards the large dome shaped building. It was sand colored, but then again what wasn't sand colored in the Hidden Sand Village? The building had rows of windows and the kanji for wind on the side. I tried not to think of the fact that I was walking towards the Kazekage's Office.

As I neared the door I took a deep breath, trying to push down my nerves. Normally I didn't get nervous for anything, but this was extremely important. I opened the door and walked in.

The main entrance hallway had a few decorations on the walls. On the right side of the hallway was an office open by a half wall. A friendly looking lady sat behind a desk in the office. I walked up to the lady smiling and said, "Hello miss, I'm here for an interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

The lady smiled at me. I noticed her desk had a name plate, "Tenzi Akima." "Ah yes, Temari-sama mentioned that earlier. Go down the hall and it's the second door on the right. Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama are waiting for you."

"Thank you Tenzi-san," I said sincerely and she waved 'good-bye'. I walked down the hallway, taking in my surroundings as I walked. The interior of the building wasn't too fancy, in fact it was very simple, but it still managed to exude an aura of dignity and stateliness. When I got to the second door on the right, I held my hand up in a fist and raised it to knock. As I was about to knock, the door opened and I was left with my hand up awkwardly as my interviewers stared at me.

The man, Kankuro had opened the door and stood there looking at me amusedly as I quickly put my hand down. "Come in," Kankuro said.

I obeyed and sat in a chair that Temari indicated to me. Both siblings were looking me over as I walked in. I wore my side bangs off of my face, back in a pin. I had decided on wearing my normal shinobi outfit, a maroon top with black and white designs, black shorts, and a maroon skirt with splits on the sides. My shoes were white sandals. I wore white fingerless gloves on each hand and a few inches of white fishnet on my left arm, halfway between my elbow and shoulder.

Kankuro sat next to Temari on the other side of the table from me. "So you must be Sasaki Karuna," Temari said.

"Yes ma'am," I said to her.

Temari began, "Ok Karuna-san, we have a few questions for you. This will greatly help our decision on whether or not to hire you, so please answer all questions truthfully." She looked at me and I nodded in acknowledgement of her statement. "First question: what do you consider to be your greatest strengths and weaknesses?"

I gave myself a short moment to think and then began, "My greatest weakness in the past has been how unique I am in the midst of my peers. I never truly fit in with them because I can be somewhat of a serious person when it comes to learning. The truth though is that they didn't really try to get to know me. I enjoy having fun as much as anyone else, but I know when it's time to be serious. I think of myself as a good communicator, and my greatest strength is my ability to listen to others and learn quickly. I am also a bit of a perfectionist, but have learned to make my perfectionism work to my advantage at work. I am excellent at meeting deadlines, and with my attention to detail, I know my work is correct."

Kankuro and Temari exchanged a look, one that seemed surprised (in a good way I might add) and then Kankuro asked the next question. "What is your motivation in life and why do you want this job?"

"I have always been a self motivated person. Because my mother passed when I was young, I had to grow up fast and take charge of my own life. I've always been motivated by the desire to do a good job at everything I do. I want to excel and to be successful in my job, both for my own personal satisfaction and for my employer. I am extremely honored by the consideration for me receiving this position. I have always had high expectations for myself, and wanted to do more than be a kunoichi. This job is a perfect match for me because I am well organized and am good with handling stress."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other with grave looks on their faces. This made my heart skip an aching beat. I thought my interview had been going pretty well so far. My spirit sunk and was an inch from hitting the ground, but Temari stopped it by saying, "Karuna-san, I believe you would be a great match for this job, but we obviously don't have the final say. What do you know about the Kazekage?"

After my spirit went back up my butt and my heart felt a bit more normal, I stared at the two siblings confused about what to say. "I believe I know as much as the rest of the village does about Kazekage Gaara. I know about his past, but I believe in his change of heart. I would be greatly honored to work for someone who has done so well for himself after all that he has been through."

The siblings pondered what I said for a minute and then nodded to each other. Temari pressed a button on a phone on the table and after a beep, Tenzi answered, "Yes Temari-sama?"

"We are proceeding to phase two of the interview," Temari said.

After a brief pause on the other end, Tenzi answered, "The guards are on the way ma'am."

"Excellent," Temari then pressed the 'end' button on the phone. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Temari said. Two guards entered the room and inclined their heads respectfully to the siblings. "Please take Karuna-san to see the Kazekage," she said.

"Yes ma'am," the two guards said. I stood, inclining my head respectfully to a smiling Temari and Kankuro, and then followed the guards. There was a peaceful silence as the guards led me down the hall to the last door.

One of the guards knocked and a deep voice was heard from inside the room saying, "Come in." The guard opened the door for me, and I took another deep breath. How was it possible that I was even more nervous now?

_*Flashback*_

_The first time I had ever met Gaara and his siblings was during my first chunin exam. This was not a happy time for me to remember. It was back when I had my original team and sensei. In order to understand a bit more why my team did what they did at that exam, I need to explain a bit about who I am._

_My parents Jarun and Aira Sasaki's actions were motivated by poverty and power hunger. When my father heard about an experiment his inventor friend wanted to conduct on an unborn child in return for money, he jumped all over it. Of course it was a plus that it would make his future child unique and powerful. With that in mind, what power hungry man would care about the possibility that his kid could end up dead?_

_After my mother agreed, the inventor soon got started. The man's name was Lin Ryuki. He had a history with Orochimaru, and had learned a thing or two about creating mutants from the weird snake man. Having derived from the clan of dragon charmers, Ryuki had an interest in the creatures, and it had been his sick obsession to create a dragon/human mutant._

_Months of dragon charming, chemical using, test tubes, and DNA mixing later, I was finished being created. I wasn't even really born. I grew in freaking test tube for pete's sake. The whole thing was kept confidential, and my dad got his money. The problem was that it wasn't something that could just be kept from our government forever. Eventually my status of 'mutant' was put on record. _

_Obviously this changed my life, but not only in the sense that I had freaky abilities. When my sensei Tabio Hezan found out about what I was, he told me he had to tell my teammates Lanika Shin and Dalo Miela. They acted like the perfect friends, like it didn't bother them that I was different and it didn't change how they treated me. They should win an academy award. Those two should just drop being shinobis and go to acting school. Maybe they could even teach the professors a thing or two. _

_We trained so hard for the exam and I loved my teammates even more after they accepted me. Everything seemed like it was going my way. Then we went to the chunin exam. I remember so many strange looking people at that exam. Gaara and his siblings stood out though, not only because of their looks, but because of Gaara's reputation. My teammates and I promised each other that we would try to stay away from their group if possible. Too bad we didn't even get a chance._

_After everything we had put into training for the exam, my friends quit on purpose at the first stage of the exam. I knew they were both smart, they had to have gotten good marks on the written test they took, so when the test proctor Ibiki Morino asked if anyone would like to give up and my friends raised their hands, I was in shock. I remember yelling at them, trying to convince them to not give up, but they had their reasons that I didn't yet know. I will never forget the words my 'friend' Lanika said, "We just couldn't let a monster like you become a chunin." _

_When it was all over, I went to Tabio Sensei and asked him if I could change to a new team. He gave his consent and my new sensei was Midori Yoshida. My teammates were both male, Kenzo Hidaka and Takeru Mori. They saw my dragon side as merely being helpful for battle. I found a team that saw the real me, not just a dragon mutant._

_*End Flashback*_

I walked in the Kazekage's office and I almost fainted. Gaara had always been an intimidating person, but as an extremely beautiful intimidating person, no one can blame me for my eyes nearly popping out of my head. "You may have a seat," Gaara said in his (sexy) raspy voice. I bowed my head in respect to him and sat down across from his desk, attempting to push my eyeballs back in their sockets. He looked down at some papers, "So, your name is Karuna Sasaki. You are a jonin as of a few months ago. The thing I find most interesting about you though Miss Sasaki, is an extremely large classified stack of papers in your file."

This whole time he had an absolutely expressionless face and it freaked the hell out of me. I was usually good at reading people, but this man had a poker face like you wouldn't believe. I didn't say anything, and he continued.

"You are a half dragon half human mutant. You were created by Lin Ryuki, an old friend of Orochimaru's. And you want to be my aide? I don't even see why you were allowed to become a shinobi," the Kazekage said harshly.

His words tore me deeply and I didn't know what to say. So I said the stupidest thing I could have said, "I'd think you of all people would understand that sometimes decisions are made before a person is born. I guess jinchurikis aren't as bizarre as dragon mutants huh?" After saying these words, I mentally slapped myself. I will never get a job by attacking my possible employer like that. Crap.

But the Kazekage surprised me. First his lip curved upward, and then when he saw my expression he full on smiled and looked like he was holding in a laugh. He was so amused by my blunder that I face-palmed myself. The Kazekage transitioned back to his normal poker face and then he was looking at me. I felt ashamed, "Please forgive me Kazekage-sama. You asked about a touchy subject and I reacted wrongly. That is no excuse though, so I don't blame you if…"

"No, no," Gaara cut me off, "You are right. I misjudged you based on something you can't control. You have a perfect record, many recommendations, and an impressive resume. I just wanted to see what you had to say about this, but I now realize my mistake. You are hired. You will start Monday morning at 7AM."

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Please review! More reviews=quicker update**


	2. Kazekage Gaara's Number One Fanclub

Summary: Karuna Sasaki finally gets her interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. She has been training her whole life for this job. What she hasn't trained for is the Kazekage's teal blue eyes burning holes into her heart.

**A/N- Thanks for choosing to read my story! **

**Shout out to all my reviewers and readers! Thank you ****The Kazekage of Suna****, ****Narutoluver0002****, ****LD-KMV-2012****, and ****Aniwolfgirl ****for your input! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto world or any characters in Naruto. I only own my plot line and my Own Characters.**

Chapter 2- Kazekage Gaara's Number One Fanclub

After my extremely intimidating interviews, I went to my humble home and immediately called my friends. I dialed my teammate Kenzo Hidaka's number and he picked up. "Kenzo!" I said excitedly into the phone, "Guess what!"

Kenzo decided to not play my game and ruined it by saying, "You got the job didn't you?" I could hear the smile in his voice. In the background I heard excited yells from Midori Sensei and my other teammate Takeru Mori.

"Actually," I said in an extremely disappointed voice, "I didn't get the job." There was a long pause and then my team was yelling again, this time they were sad and angry.

"I can't believe this!" Takeru fumed.

"They have to be crazy not to hire you! You were the best candidate for that job Karuna!" Kenzo said. "I'm so sorry."

I was about to interrupt them laughing and say that I was joking and I actually did get the job when Midori Sensei cut in. "You know what, we were going to take you out to celebrate getting the job, but now we are going to celebrate that you didn't get the job. We still have you on our team without any other distractions so you can train with us more! Meet us at 'Arata's Buffet' in ten minutes; I'm sure it will make you feel better!"

All throughout this I had been trying to interrupt and explain. I tried again, "No Midori Sensei, I'm trying to tell you…!"

She cut me off again, "Nonsense Karuna-chan! We better see you there or I will send Kenzo-kun after you."

"Just LISTEN!" I yelled into the phone…which I looked at and was blank. "She hung up!" I chucked the phone across the room and luckily it landed on the couch armrest, inches away from hitting a vase. I face-palmed myself for the second time in one day. When I realized I had only ten minutes to meet them, I grabbed my bag and went out the door, being sure to lock the door behind me. Soon I was walking out of the Suna housing district, and heading towards the town.

As I walked, my mind wondered to my encounter with the Kazekage. Though I had tried to merely focus on the interview and on getting the job, I couldn't help feeling attracted to Gaara. I was highly aware of the recent fangirl craze in Sunagakure. Ever since Shukaku had been taken out of the Kazekage, so many girls had suddenly 'fallen in love' with him. It was so annoying to me that even my decent girl friends had fallen in with the craze. Now that I had met Gaara as the Kazekage, his eyes staring into mine with interest instead of blood lust, I understood why every girl in the village felt that way. He was freaking smexy.

'_No no!' _I thought, pushing the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't afford to think about my boss that way. I couldn't think about wanting to run my hands through his crimson red hair, or his cerulean orbs as they stared into my…no! If I didn't stop thinking about him that way, I would never be able to talk to him without sounding like a blubbering idiot. I pushed back my internal battle as I neared one of the streets with restaurants on it.

As I strolled down the street, the wind blew my light brown hair around my face. I pushed my hair behind an ear, and to my right saw a little boy with blonde hair tugging on his mom's shirt and pointing at me, probably because of my amazing shinobi gear. I gave him a big smile, and walked straight into somebody. So much for looking cool in ninja garb.

"Ouch!" I said at exactly the same time as the person I head butted. We both fell backwards, but I managed to keep some of my dignity by turning my fall into a back handspring. '_Yay I didn't land on my butt!' _I thought happily to myself. Then I looked up and saw the person I ran into on their butt…and it was Akari Sakamoto.

"Karuna-chan!" she yelled, glomping me. "Oh my gosh! Did you get the job? Did you get to talk to the Kazekage? Isn't he HOT? Now do you understand why we are in love with him? Did you get a chance to stare at his ass?" As she listed off her questions, she proceeded to shake me by my shoulders.

I smiled at her enthusiasm and responded with, "Yes, yes, and yes, kind of…WHAT?!" I realized what her last question had been and my mouth opened wide with shock.

She started laughing so hard that she doubled over and had to use me for support. "Your… face… was… PRICELESS!" Akari gradually calmed down and then said, "Don't worry, since you are now his aide you will have plenty of chances," she smiled really big.

"…Ok that's just sick Akari -chan," I rolled my eyes at her. _'Even if I want to,' _I thought.

"Oh come on, I know you want to!" Akari said.

I lightly blushed, feeling as though she could read my mind. "Well I have to go to Arata's Buffet now or I'm going to be late. Midori Sensei, Kenzo-kun, and Takeru-kun are meeting me there. Oh yea oops, and they think I didn't get the job," I smiled sheepishly.

"Can I come?" Akari said. "Please?" she gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Um, sure I guess. Yea you can come if you want," I said, not wanting to disappoint her. "Oh and sorry for running into you, are you ok?"

"Woohoo!" Akari yelled. "Neither of us was looking when we ran into each other silly. I'm fine! Oh wait," she said, remembering something, "Why do they think you didn't get the job?"

"Well..." I said. While we walked the rest of the way to the buffet, I explained to her what had happened. "I swear, they wouldn't listen!"

She waved my worry off, "It will be fine." Then Akari opened the door to the restaurant and motioned for me to walk in, "VIPs first!" she winked at me.

I walked in 'Arata's Buffet' with a smile. There were a lot of memories in this little restaurant. After long hot days of training, it was one of my team's favorite spots to get a bite to eat. It was one of those yummy places you could get fat at if you weren't training as hard as a shinobi.

"Hey Karuna-chan, hey Akari -chan!" Kenzo said when he saw us walk in the door. My team waved us over to their table and we went and sat with them. We both replied with a "Hi!"

Midori Sensei immediately started talking, "Karuna-chan, we know how hard this must be for you…"

"STOP!" I yelled, and all four of them looked at me in shock. Akari giggled. "I actually got the job. I was just messing with you guys earlier, and you didn't give me a chance to tell you. So…sorry," I smiled guiltily.

For a while they just stared at me. Then suddenly Midori-sama, Kenzo, and Takeru were all hugging me. "I knew it all along," Takeru said.

Kenzo laughed and hit him in the head, "Don't lie you baka!"

Midori-sama rolled her forest green eyes, "What they mean to say is how happy for you and how proud of you we are. You truly deserve the position, after all the hard work you have put into it. I hope that this job is everything you were expecting and more." My sensei always knew exactly what to say and it made me get a bit choked up.

"Yea Karuna-chan, she's right! You're awesome!" Kenzo said.

"We really are proud of you," Takeru smiled.

"Go girl! You get you some Kazekage! Just don't forget to bring a slice for me," Akari winked at me with a huge smirk on her face.

"Thank you guys so much, I love you all!" I pecked each of them on the top of the head. I chose to ignore Akari's comment, which caused her to grin at me. "Ok now, let's get some food!" I said and ran for the buffet. They stampeded after me, and five minutes later we were chowing down.

I was really hoping that my teammates would ignore what Akari had said about the Kazekage. My hope was wasted of course. "So…" Kenzo said looking at me with a smirk. "What's this about the Kazekage? Did you already make him fall for you?" his eyes twinkled with amusement, especially when he saw my face drop.

'_Damn, what should I do?' _I thought to myself. My options were: 1. feign innocence and pretend I had no idea what he was talking about, 2. lie and say I had absolutely no interest in the Kazekage, or 3. tell the truth. I decided on the former, "What do you mean Kenzo-kun? Nothing of the sort has happened; I've barely even met the man." I kept my face completely straight.

Akari suddenly got in my face with one eye closed and the other eye narrowed suspiciously, "Likely story…for a liar!" I rolled my eyes and poked her forehead, gently pushing her away from me. "She's hiding her true feelings I tell you!" Akari yelled, causing the whole restaurant to look at our table.

"Shut up Akari. You're making a scene," I said quietly, trying to ignore all of the stares our group was receiving.

Akari pouted at me, "You just want me to keep quiet because it's the truth," she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

My teammates and sensei had been watching the exchange with amusement. Midori-sama was smiling at me mischievously as she said, "Well Karuna-chan, you never know what might happen."

Kenzo and Takeru snickered, and I watched in shock. Even my quiet Takeru who usually came to my defense in these situations was laughing. My eyes screamed 'traitor' at him.

"Sorry…" Takeru smiled at me.

"Yea, go Midori-sama!" Akari said, giving my sensei a high five. The two exchanged knowing smiles and I sighed. I couldn't wait for the excitement of my position as the Kazekage's aide to wear off so I could be out of the spotlight. Actually, aside from just my friends, many people had heard about me receiving the position. People were talking about me. Well mostly fangirls were talking about me and it wasn't good.

An example of this that caused it to be brought to my attention happened hours after we finished eating diner. After the delicious meal, we paid and left the restaurant. Midori sensei had business to attend to, and left after congratulating me again. Kenzo and Takeru said they were meeting some other shinobi for an outing and didn't want to be late. That left me with Akari.

"So are you doing anything tonight? You want to come over and hang out?" I said smiling at her. She looked at the ground guiltily and I knew something was up, "What is it?"

"Well," she met my eyes sheepishly, "I kind of have a meeting tonight…" she trailed off and watched as my expression became disgusted.

"Oh! Not that stupid club! OMG!" I yelled at her in disappointment.

"Kazekage Gaara's Number One Fanclub, aka KGNOF is _not_ stupid," she frowned at me. "It is an amazing club that makes him feel loved! What's wrong with that? Today we are all writing him anonymous love letters disguised as important business letters so this time he _has _to read them. And I will make sure that they arrive Monday morning so you can tell me how he reacts to them!" Akari said happily.

"Ugh! Akari!" I groaned in frustration. "What am I going to do with you?" at her sad and innocent expression I couldn't help but smile fondly at her.

"Yay it worked!" she laughed hugging me. I smiled and then she said, "Oh yea, so are you on for 'Hoshiakari' tonight?"

I smiled at her "Yes, I'm going tonight. The only bad thing is its Saturday so we have to stay a lot later. At least it's fun though."

"I'm so happy for you! I always told you that you were an amazing singer! I'm glad the band 'Kuroi Barra' needed a female singer. Remember when you went to audition and their mouths literally dropped open? Good times, good times" Akari smiled.

"Yes I remember. I just wish that Oshiro Hiroki the head male singer would stop flirting with me," I sighed. Sometimes the good has to equal the bad I guess.

"Big Hiroki? He's coming on to you?" Akari started cracking up.

I looked at my watch, "Aren't you going to be late for your meeting?" I said.

Akari stopped laughing and grabbed my watch. After a second her eyes widened, "Aw crap! Bye Karuna-chan, see you later!" she said as she ran to make it to her sick meeting. I shook my head at her retreating figure, and then began the walk toward my house. I had to get ready for my gig at club 'Hoshiakari'.

Later that night when I walked in the club 'Hoshiakari', I saw the other members of 'Kuroi Barra' on the stage. As I walked, a girl in the crowd got really close to me and stuck her foot out to trip me. I danced around her to avoid her foot and then turned a glare on her. "What is your problem?" I said.

"You're Sasaki Karuna, the girl who is trying to steal the Kazekage from us!" the girl said. She had dark brown hair and honey colored eyes. She wore normal clothes, but a girl behind her that must have been her friend was wearing a Suna headband around her neck just like I was.

"Stop it Rin! Karuna-san has done nothing to deserve your malice." This girl had short brown hair and dark eyes. "I'm sorry Karuna," she smiled sadly at me, "My name is Matsuri. Please excuse my friend's behavior," Matsuri turned to her friend frowning. "Karuna is a kunoichi of Suna and she deserves respect, not accusations," she said, disappointed.

Rin frowned at Matsuri and then turned back to me, "Sorry," she muttered quietly.

I nodded to her in acceptance and turned to Matsuri, "It was nice to meet you Matsuri, and thank you. I hope you have a nice evening," I said smiling. Matsuri smiled and nodded, and then I proceeded to walk away from the pair to join my band on stage. We practiced for a while and then we began playing when our shift started. I put aside the day's strange happenings and sang my heart out.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for updating kind of late. I meant to update faster because of all of the reviews I got, but school got to me. I know there wasn't any Gaara in this chapter aside from talking about him, but please be patient. I have to first introduce who my characters are before we get to the interesting parts ;). **

**Please review! More reviews=quicker update**


	3. Hiding

Summary: Karuna Sasaki finally gets her interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. She has been training her whole life for this job. What she hasn't trained for is the Kazekage's teal blue eyes burning holes into her heart.

**A/N- Thanks for choosing to read my story! **

**Shout out to all my reviewers and readers! Thank you****Shadow-Ninja-Captain69****, ****Aniwolfgirl****, and ****The Kazekage of Suna**** for your input! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto world or any characters in Naruto. I only own my plot line and my Own Characters.**

Chapter 3- Hiding

Sunday was an extremely uneventful day. After sleeping in an hour due to exhaustion from playing at club "Hoshiakari" the night before, I went training. I did my usual training routine, and then went home. I showered, cleaned my house, did the laundry, and went through my pantry. I jotted some items I needed down on paper, and then went grocery shopping. About thirty minutes later I took a week's work of food home and restocked my pantry.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to my room. After looking through my wardrobe I smiled to myself, _It's time for a little change. _I grabbed my bag, making sure I had enough money, and then ran out my front door to go shopping.

**Normal POV**

Gaara had the day off because the day before, his siblings had worked with him extra hard to get the paper work done at the office. None of them received any missions either, so the sand siblings had the day off. "I can't wait for this aide to start tomorrow," Temari sighed sitting down on a couch in the living room.

"I know," Kankuro said from the kitchen. After closing the fridge he went in the living room with Temari and sat in a chair. "We won't ever need to touch another piece of paper work again!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Gaara said as he entered the room. The Kazekage sat at a bar stool facing his siblings with his usual serene face.

Temari frowned, "Yes but having an aide will be a big improvement. I'm so glad you consented to us searching for one Gaara. Not that we can't handle helping you, but when Kankuro and I are gone on missions, I know you don't get much sleep. Plus the girl we hired seems pretty cool, don'tcha think?"

"Plus she's hot!" Kankuro said grinning, which got him a glare from Temari.

"I'm a bit worried about her being a mutant," Gaara said. "I've read through her file and it seems incomplete to me. We don't know all that she's capable of because she holds back during her exams. I can't believe I let you two talk me…"

"Stop worrying so much Gaara!" Kankuro said, frowning at his brother.

"We have been searching for an aide for MONTHS Gaara," Temari said, "so few of them have even made it to the second stage of the interview, and at that point they end up being your fan girls. This girl seems different to me. We are well aware of what she is. For the first few days the office guards will be a bit more uptight than usual. You don't need to worry one bit."

"What if she's a spy?" Gaara said.

Temari rolled her eyes, "No matter who we chose you could say that same thing. Karuna-san has never had contact with any outside enemies; she only leaves Suna for missions in which she is with other shinobi. We have even contacted her sensei, Midori-sama, and she only had good things to say about her. Midori is reliable and she would tell us if anything shifty was going on."

Kankuro had been listening to the conversation with interest. He didn't think all of the worrying was necessary. "Just give her a chance Gaara. Worst case scenario? We find out she's a spy, lock her up and it's over."

Temari had her own suspicions for why Gaara didn't want Karuna working as his aide. Karuna was an attractive kunoichi; a female, and Gaara didn't have much experience with being around females that weren't his sister. "Gaara, what's the real reason you're trying to get out of this?"

The Kazekage looked his sister in the eyes and he could see the gears turning. _She's onto me… _He thought to himself. The truth was that Gaara wasn't very worried about Karuna being a mutant. In fact his worry about it was minimal and was mostly an excuse. The truth was staring Gaara in the face: Karuna was hired as his aide, and that meant he would be spending a lot of time with a female. _What if she's part of KGNOF…? _He thought to himself in horror. If his siblings weren't there, his eyes would be widened in fear, but as it was he had to keep up his image. "I don't know what you're talking about."

As his sister narrowed her eyes at him, Gaara stood up. "I'm going for a walk," he said, walking past his siblings without as much as a glance. He was soon out the door walking down the street.

**Karuna's POV**

I was finally finished with my shopping. I had bought a few items to enhance my wardrobe and was happy with what I had accomplished for the day. It was late in the day and it was starting to get darker. As I passed one of the tallest buildings in the city on my way home, I could swear I saw a figure sitting on the roof. _That's odd, _I thought to myself. It wasn't unusual to see shinobi jumping from roof to roof throughout Suna, but this figure was not moving. _Maybe I should check it out. _

I held onto my bags tightly as I walked up to the side of the building. I willed my chakra to flow to my feet and then quickly ran up the side of the building. When I got to the top, I felt the full force of the lone person's chakra, _whoever this is must be strong. _The profile of the person sitting looked to be male. I approached with caution, hand near my kunai in case of attack. "Hello?" I said leaving about five feet between me and the unknown man.

The man did not jump in surprise at my voice and it was safe to assume that he had felt my chakra nearing him for a while now. He hadn't attacked, which was a good sign. The man turned slightly to face me and it was none other than… "Kazekage-sama," I said in surprise. I was so shocked I felt like passing out or something, which is completely ridiculous.

"Karuna-san?" he continued looking at me. A moment of surprise flashed in his eyes, and then he was back to his usual poker face. "What are you doing here?"

_I could ask you the same, _I thought to myself, _In fact, you were on the roof first! Why are you on this roof? _I wondered, but didn't say anything I really wanted to. Instead I said, "I saw a figure sitting on the roof and thought it seemed unusual. Is everything alright sir?"

He simply nodded. I stood there staring at him like an idiot for a moment thinking he might elaborate more, but he didn't. After seemingly endless blank staring I decided it was time to excuse myself and keep as much of my dignity as possible. "I am very sorry for disturbing your peace Kazekage-sama. I will leave now," I said, bowing my head to him in respect. As I turned to leave, he stopped me by speaking.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't tell _them _where I am," Gaara said in his deep voice.

Something in his tone made me take him seriously. I turned my face towards him and said, "Tell who?"

His voice got very quiet, "My fan club." The disgusted way he said fan club easily allowed me to picture him shivering. It sounded like the way I referred to the sick club.

"Of course not Kazekage-sama. I'm not a part of them." I said quietly back to him. I waved my hand slightly as good-bye and said, "See you tomorrow." Then I left him, a slightly bitter taste in my mouth from our conversation.

The rest of my night passed normally. I went home and got everything ready for the next day of work. Later that night I lay in my bed still thinking about Gaara, but not shamefully this time. _He has to freaking hide from them… _The thought trailed off and my heart constricted painfully for the poor Kazekage.

**A/N- Ok so I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get it out. I planned on starting Karuna's first day of work in this chapter, but I think that should have its own separate chapter. Hopefully it will be long! I hope you guys liked this even if it's a slight filler chapter but this stuff had to be said before we get the ball rolling. Thank you for your support and please tell me what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! More reviews=quicker update**


	4. Two Weeks of Hell

Summary: Karuna Sasaki finally gets her interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. She has been training her whole life for this job. What she hasn't trained for is the Kazekage's teal blue eyes burning holes into her heart.

**A/N- Thanks for choosing to read my story! **

**I know I'm kind of late with posting this, but life has been hectic, plus there has been some family stuff going on. I'm happy to finally be back to the story. :)**

**Thank you Shadow-Ninja-Captain69, The Kazekage of Suna, and Gaara Sempai** **for your reviews! You guys rock! I also thank everyone who is reading this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto world or any characters in Naruto. I only own my plot line and my Own Characters.**

**(Remember KGNOF is Kazekage Gaara's Number One Fanclub. You will see why that is helpful, lol).**

Chapter 4- Two Weeks of Hell

I woke the next morning at 5AM so I would have time to train, shower, and get ready for work. After showering and drying my hair, I picked one my new shinobi outfits to wear for the day. It was a mantis green top with black and white designs, a black skirt, and white shorts, shoes, fingerless gloves, and fishnet. I opened a drawer and stared at some unused/unopened makeup that Akari-chan had gotten me. I specifically remembered her telling me to wear makeup to "surprise Gaara-kun and make him fall for you even more." On that note I closed the drawer and left my bathroom. No need to make this any more of a special occasion. The Kazekage was simply my boss, and I could not allow myself to hope for anything more.

I ate a quick breakfast and finished packing my small bag for the day. Thinking about the different instances related to the Kazekage that had occurred recently, and the fact that I would be seeing him often from now on, made me nervous. The unknown worried me: I didn't know what my job would be like, I didn't know how Gaara would receive me after our "meeting" the night before, I didn't know how the sand siblings viewed me, etc. This nervousness I felt, that only seemed to be present in my life where the Kazekage was involved, pushed me so far as to have extraneous thoughts such as, "I wonder if the sand siblings have talked about me," "Where does the aide stay? Will I be in _Gaara's office_ all day?" "If I'm in the Kazekage's office, what if I get bored and start staring at him?" "What if I accidentally stare at his ass? No wait he will be sitting down," "I guess you technically can't catch someone staring at your ass because if they are staring at your ass you won't be facing them, and by the time you face them they will have time to look away from your ass," …."Why am I thinking about Gaara's ass again?! I blame Akari_…."_

So anyways I got extremely paranoid when it came to the Kazekage, which really wasn't like me. I was so distracted while I was eating that I almost dropped food on myself. At that point I forced myself to wake up. _Stop it Karuna, _I thought. _You are only his aide, nothing more. _After that I focused on eating breakfast and leaving. Soon I was out the door and headed to my first day of work as the Kazekage's Aide.

I was exactly eight minutes early. Upon entering the Kazekage's Office Building, I greeted the secretary Akima Tenzi, whom I had met before my interview. I was simply going to continue on to the Kazekage's Office, but was stopped by the lady with a tentative, "Karuna-san?"

Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face the secretary. "Yes Tenzi-san?" I smiled politely.

"I wanted to help you make a good impression if I might? Kazekage-sama usually has to get his tea every morning after dropping his things off at his office. I was thinking that it might be nice for him to walk in his office and find you working and a steaming cup of tea on his desk," she said. "Would you like me to show you to the kitchen?"

I was mildly surprised by Tenzi's consideration and by the offer. I really did want to impress Gaara and didn't expect any help doing so. "That would be most appreciated," I smiled genuinely at her. Instead of going down the long hallway that led to the Kazekage's Office, Tenzi turned left and entered a door near the front of the building. I followed her into a small kitchen with a few staff working on what looked like breakfast. I saw the steaming cup before Tenzi pointed it out, and went and got it, greeting the workers as I walked. Before we left the kitchen, Tenzi said to the staff, "The Kazekage will be arriving shortly."

We walked back to Tenzi's small office and I thanked her times a billion. I left a chuckling Tenzi, and made my way to Gaara's Office. A few guards were already there, and they let me in the room after I told them who I was. As I set the cup on the Kazekage's desk, he entered the room. I turned to face him with a smile, "Good morning Kazekage-sama."

The Kazekage looked at me with his poker face and nodded in acknowledgement, "Karuna-san."

I continued standing, not quite knowing what to do as Gaara walked to his desk, set his things down, and finally noticed the cup of tea. He looked at me and I could have melted as his beautiful eyes connected with mine. "I brought you your tea sir," I said trying not to sound out of breath.

I saw a moment of surprise in his eyes, and then it was gone. "Thank you," he said, looking away from me and turning to his paperwork.

"Kazekage-sama?" I said before I could lose him to his paperwork completely. "What exactly am I going to be doing…?"

Suddenly the door opened and Gaara's siblings entered the room. "Hey Gaara, hey Karuna-san," Kankuro said.

Temari greeted her youngest brother and then turned to me. "We came to show you what you will be doing Karuna-san." I noticed Gaara started working on his paperwork after seeing that his siblings were taking care of me. Temari showed me a door that I hadn't noticed connected to the Kazekage's Office. She led me into the room and turned the light on. It was fairly large and had a big open window on the wall that connected it to Gaara's Office, along with the door. Both could be closed and blinds could be drawn if necessary, but I was happy that they weren't. I would be close to Gaara without intruding on his personal space too much.

Temari and Kankuro showed me everything I would be doing. I was to talk to many of the Sand's clients and document missions for Sand shinobi. Citizens with the highest ranking missions were taken care of by Gaara, but I would be taking a bit of stress off of him anyways. I would receive business mail that I was to sift through, and then give all important mail to Gaara. Apparently a lot of it was junk mail (which made me think of KGNOF sending letters today). It was also my job to file and/or mail paperwork once Gaara was done with it. With all of this responsibility, I would have felt overwhelmed, but upon seeing the pile of paperwork the Kazekage had to go through, I felt sorrier for his poor soul. These were among many of the tasks I was given, but these were the most regular.

For two weeks, this is how my life went. Wake up, train, shower, and get dressed and ready for work. Leave my house, walk to the office building, get tea for the Kazekage and myself, go to the Kazekage's Office, set his tea on his desk, and then walk into my own office. The Kazekage would arrive shortly and we would formally greet each other. Both of us would work, even while we ate breakfast and lunch, in our separate rooms. The window and blinds between our offices were rarely ever closed, but we never talked. I barely even got to look at him, I was so busy.

The Tuesday exactly fifteen days after I started working for the Kazekage, paperwork was light, as were missions. Kankuro had the day off, and usually when Gaara's siblings were off they came and helped with the work load. A few minutes after entering the room and realizing there wasn't much work to do, Kankuro said rather loudly, "What _is_ this?!"

Both Gaara and I looked at his brother in confusion. "You two have been working together for _two weeks_! Have you even had one conversation? 'Hi, how are you,' does not count. I would expect this from my brother, but _you_!" Kankuro said looking and pointing at me accusingly.

I stared at Kankuro with wide eyes as he continued his rant. "You seemed so normal during the interview. Perhaps too normal! You lack _any_ kind of _personality_ whatsoever. I would say you are as bad as my brother, but no, you are _much worse_. What a deceiving smile. You even fake it and make yourself fashionable to make it _seem _like you have a personality! But you ma'am, are a walking statue."

I don't think my face could have gotten much redder if it had been sprayed with red paint. All I could process at first was shock. Then embarrassment, but also a sense of truth. I knew what Kankuro was saying was true, except for the part about me having no personality. What he didn't realize, was that he was seeing part of my personality. I was about to talk, but the Kazekage beat me to it.

"Get out." Gaara said to his brother dangerously. This was the closest I'd ever seen him get to anger. Kankuro's face paled and he was about to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Wait," I said. "Kazekage-sama, Kankuro is right about the first part. We have not really been communicating with one-another. I don't appreciate the rude things you said about me Kankuro-san, but I kind of understand. I tend to take my work very seriously, and often that prevents people from getting to know me. But I have a proposal: how about we go to lunch together? Work is light today and we have plenty of time."

"That sounds perfect! Right Gaara?" Kankuro grinned at his brother. The Kazekage reluctantly agreed to go, and soon we were leaving the building. "So where would you two like to go?" Kankuro said.

"I know a pretty good ramen shop," I offered. The two consented to ramen and I led the way.

As we approached, Kankuro said, "Oh yea I've been here with Temari before. We can hardly ever get Gaara out of the office when he's working, so this is quite the special occasion Karuna," It wasn't lost on me that he had taken off the formal name honorific.

I smiled at Kankuro and we entered the restaurant. We sat down at a table, and soon a waitress came and took our order. I was slightly nervous to be somewhere other than the office with Gaara. I had noticed as we walked to the restaurant that the Kazekage's fangirls were highly aware of him walking down the streets of Suna with his brother and his aide. News and hatred of me had finally started slowing down in the village, but now it was sure to be renewed with a vigor that didn't exist before. Maybe it was time to find a disguise.

Kankuro broke the short span of silence, "So you admit that you are a boring person?" Kankuro smirked at me.

I frowned, "You don't know me. Just because I don't talk all the time, try to be annoying, or wear face paint and a cat suit doesn't make me boring."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Kankuro was laughing. I think I even saw a flash of amusement in the Kazekage's eyes. "So you do have a personality! You're actually kinda funny aren't you? You know, you could be like that at work and it's not like you would get fired or anything."

"…I usually work while I'm at work," I said.

Kankuro looked irritated and then said, "So you aren't part of my brother's fanclub?"

"No," I said. There was another pause and I sighed, "Kankuro, you are really bad at trying to make small talk."

"No!" he said, "I got one, I got one. Tell us about your teammates." He actually looked kind of proud of his accomplishment.

"Ok, my teammates are Kenzo and Takeru. At this point we are all jonin, but we still train together every now and then with Midori-sensei for old time's sake. Kenzo was the leader. He now has his own team. Takeru is a medic-nin at the hospital. He is one of the best, and he gets sent on a lot of missions."

"What was your role in the group?" Kankuro asked.

"I was the organized one. I kept the guys in track and made sure we stayed on task. I learned a few medical things from Takeru, but he just had a knack for it. Midori-sensei kept the group calm and helped us establish bonds. They all got me through a tough time and those boys sure can make me laugh." I smiled fondly as I talked about my team. "What about you guys? Do ya'll have any friends outside of your team?"

It was quiet, and then Gaara startled us both by saying, "Naruto-kun…of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" Kankuro said. As he talked, the waitress brought us our food. "That boy saved you. He completely changed Gaara's life," Kankuro took a bite of food.

Gaara nodded in agreement, and we all started eating. While I was eating, I started thinking and subconsciously started staring at the Kazekage. When I noticed I was doing it, I realized Gaara was staring back at me with his blank face. I blushed and looked away from him, deciding that it was better to not apologize and embarrass myself even more.

We conversed more about friends, and I skirted around mentioning Akari (vice president of KGNOF), and I thought of a way to get Kankuro to see that I really wasn't boring. I decided to wait for that though, at least until I knew the Sand Siblings a bit better.

When we were done eating, we paid for our meals and left. Kankuro claimed he had to go do something, I swear he mumbled whatever he said, and that left the Kazekage and I. Alone. Together. And we walked back to work in a comfortable silence, AKA: nothing happened. One little lunch did not mean we had some kind of special connection now (though I felt that we had one from the beginning…I mean, he's just my boss! Cough…).

I was feeling a bit disappointed when work was over. I grabbed my stuff and got everything ready to leave. I was just about to say goodbye to the Kazekage, but he beat me to it. "Karuna?" he said.

I turned to face him, trying to hide my eagerness. "Y-yes Kazekage-sama?" Holy crap, oh goodness with jumping jellybeans on top. Had I really just _stuttered_? I _never _stuttered. This man really was making me fall apart, proud little piece by piece.

His usually cold eyes softened by the smallest degree, and I might not have noticed if my eyes weren't so trained on his. "Please forgive my brother for insulting you today. He has a thick head. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen, especially since you've been such help to me. I was skeptical, but I'm glad we hired an aide," he said.

I could have cried. I could have crawled into a ball right there and died, and my life would have been a good one. Instead, I said with emotion in my voice, "Thank you Kazekage-sama. I'm very glad you hired an aide as well," I inclined my head to him in respect and left the room feeling giddy. For any other person in the world, these short conversations would have been disappointing, but coming from the Kazekage they were quite the accomplishment. I went home feeling hopeful.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! What do you think so far?**


	5. The Lovely Sandman

Summary: Karuna Sasaki finally gets her interview for the position of the Kazekage's aide. She has been training her whole life for this job. What she hasn't trained for is the Kazekage's teal blue eyes burning holes into her heart.

**A/N- Thanks for choosing to read my story!**

**Merry Christmas all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is my Christmas present to you! **

**Thank you Aniwolfgirl, CatsAreMyJoy, a guest, and The Kazekage of Suna, for your reviews! You guys are awesome! I also thank everyone who is reading this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto world or any characters in Naruto. I only own my plot line and my Own Characters.**

Chapter 5- The Lovely Sandman

The next day I woke up and told myself that things would be different. Not that I would push the Kazekage to talk to me a lot or anything, just that I would be a bit friendlier instead of acting like all I cared about was work. The problem, I realized, was that I _did _care about him. I cared so much that it scared me; it would be so much easier to live the rest of my life acting like I didn't like the Kazekage, but life isn't supposed to be easy. It's messy, it gets tangled up and sometimes it brings a storm or two, but it's _alive, _it's _vital_, and without love and the choice that comes with loving, there would be no reason for life.

Early morning deep thinking with Karuna! So anyways, I did all my usual stuff that morning and went to work. I said hi to Tenzi when I walked in to door, then went and got tea from the kitchen. After talking shortly with some of the kitchen staff, and telling them the Kazekage would be arriving shortly, I left and went down the hall to Gaara's office. I opened the door and almost walked into a startled looking Kazekage. It looked as though he had been walking towards the door when I opened it. He must have gotten to work and thought I wasn't going to bring his tea or something. "Good morning Kazekage-sama," I said bowing my head respectfully to him.

"Good morning Karuna-san," he nodded to me with his poker face returning. His eyes traveled down to my hands holding our cups of tea and he continued, "I thought I had beaten you here for once, but it seems that isn't so." His eyes held a hint of a smile, and I suddenly got the desire to make this straight faced man laugh. If it was the last thing I did, I _would _make Gaara laugh.

I grinned at him, "No I still got here first. I was a little late and I talked to some of the staff in the kitchen for a few minutes. Very nice people," I said as I walked to his desk and set his cup of tea down in front of him.

"Thank you," he said kindly. After realizing it was me entering his office with tea, he had backtracked and sat down to work. I smiled at him, giving him my best sexy look with my eyes and continued to my office. After sitting down I felt embarrassed. He probably thought I had an eyelash in my eye, or was constipated or something. I was really awful at flirting. I put my head on my hands and tried wiping the shame away. I gave myself a minute of sulking, and then got to work.

That day, I interacted with the Kazekage a bit more than usual. A couple of times during the day I asked if he would like more tea, and went and refilled his cup. I went out of my way to clear and take care of his paper work as soon as he signed it. When I gave him the business mail, I asked if he wanted any help replying to any of it or filing it and after showing me how, we worked together in silence. He had offered me the seat across from him, seeing as I worked quite a bit of the day in his office. Whenever I finished helping him, I returned to my duties in my office, feeling like I was on a cloud. At the end of my shift, I didn't really want to leave. Some days the Kazekage left when I left, and others he stayed for who knows how long. This was one of the days he didn't seem to be getting ready to leave.

I went to his office quietly, trying to think of what to say and I forgot to speak after staring at his beautiful face for a while. I didn't even remember walking up to his desk, but I sure noticed where I was when he cleared his throat. He was looking up at me with curious eyes, "Yes Karuna-san? You may leave now, your shift is over."

I blushed, not only had I given him a constipated face earlier, now I had stared shamelessly at him randomly. All this in one day, he surely must have thought I was a freak. "S sorry Kazekage-sama," that accursed stutter again, "I was wondering if you needed any more help. Do you plan on staying much longer? I really don't mind helping you if I can," I smiled at him. _I _really _don't mind at all, _I thought to myself. I then mentally facepalmed. I was seriously becoming worse than Akari.

The Kazekage looked at me for a minute, almost as if testing if I really did want to help him, or if I wanted a raise or something and was sucking up. "You don't need to stay. I stay because as the Kazekage it is my duty to finish the day's work. Your shift has ended though."

I shook my head no, and sat down across from him, before taking some of the workload. "I'm going to start filing this. As your aide, it is my duty to help you finish the day's work. Plus tonight I don't have to work my other job, so don't worry," I said sincerely.

"You have another job?" he asked as he worked.

"Yes," I nodded, "It's just a part time shift. I work Friday, and Saturday nights regularly and sometimes Tuedays and Thursdays. It's not really work to me; I sing and play a bit of guitar at the club 'Hoshiakari' with my band 'Kuroi Barra'. It's a lot of fun. I was thinking about inviting Kankuro, Temari, and you to show you guys that I'm fun, but I decided to wait. Well, I mean now that you know, you guys could go whenever you want obviously. I just thought I would get to know you all better before I invited you…," I trailed off smiling sheepishly at him.

I looked up to see a thoughtful looking Gaara, and then went back to working before I stared at him for too long. "That sounds…interesting," he said with amusement in his voice. "Let me know when you are ready and we will come. If I mentioned it to Kankuro now, he wouldn't hesitate to be there, most likely tomorrow if he could," I listened noticing a loving annoyance in Gaara's tone of voice.

I laughed, "Yea, you're probably right. I'll definitely let you know Kazekage-sama. It would be better for you guys to come on the weekend, it tends to be better on weekends."

We worked for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Eventually Gaara surprised me by saying, "You don't need to prove to _me_ that you're fun," I glanced at him, and his face didn't seem quite as solemn as it usually did.

"…Oh…thank you Gaara-s…I mean Kazekage-sama!" I flushed in embarrassment at my mistake. If I was alone I would have hit my head on Gaara's desk, but as it was I didn't think that would help my situation any.

He looked at me and I tried to be stubborn and not look at him, but he was more stubborn than me. I finally gave in and looked at him. His teal blue eyes stared into my green ones and I felt a thousand years pass. One thousand blissful years of swimming in those teal pools of blue, but really only a few seconds passed before he said, "You can call me Gaara," his husky voice had softened to a degree, and I almost melted. Did he know what he was doing to me?

"Ok Gaara-sama," I smiled at him, still keeping the honorific on his name. I think he would have smiled if he was the type of person to smile. Instead we continued working. We finally finished about an hour after my shift had ended.

"That seems to be the last of it," I said, looking at the lovely sandman. _Wonder what he would say if I called him 'the lovely sandman,' _I thought to myself in amusement.

Gaara nodded, "Thank you for your help Karuna."

I wanted to do a dance! He called me Karuna! Instead I gave him a big smile, "It was my pleasure to help you Gaara-sama." We started walking out of his office together, passing Gaara's guards who followed us out of the building. I was about to leave and say good-bye to the Kazekage when he stopped me with a gentle tug of sand around my wrist. _Gentle sand? _I thought to myself. If Akari heard that, she would surely turn it into some dirty KGNOF slogan.

"I would like to walk you home Karuna. It's getting dark now," Gaara said.

My inner self squealed, _he cares about me! _Out loud I said, "Thank you Gaara-sama," and started leading him toward Suna's housing district. I walked with the Kazekage under the darkening sky, the stars and crescent moon twinkling at me. The air around us seemed to be in sync with my mood, it danced with a gentle wind, cool but not too much so on my skin. I seemed a bit more fascinated with sand lately. I noticed the warmth of it and the coolness. I saw patches of sand throughout the city swimming with colors from signs and advertisement billboards. I even had a jar of sand in my house that I had collected in front of the Kazekage's Office Building, sure that he had probably walked on it.

Ok so yes I'm a bit obsessed with the Kazekage, but at least I had enough strength to turn down the Kazekage plushie that Akari had offered me. It was all cute and chibi style to! So I haven't completely lost it yet! *twitch*

So _anyways_ it was like a scene out of a movie. I walked with Gaara, seeping happiness out into the world. I glanced at him, his face illuminated by the moon and stars, he looked a bit celestial. All too soon we arrived at my house. "This is my house," I said as I stopped at my porch. He stopped a few feet away from me. I thought about how the past few weeks had been compared to this one amazing day. I couldn't believe how much we had talked and how close to him I felt from one day. I wondered if it was only me who felt it, or if he felt it too. "Thank you for walking me home Gaara-sama," I said gratefully.

He nodded to me, "I hope you have a nice night Karuna."

Though I didn't really want him to leave, I knew he had too. I didn't know him well enough to invite him in my house or anything, and I knew it would be a bit awkward for us both. So this wonderful day with Gaara was coming to an end. The only thing that comforted me was the fact that I would see him tomorrow…and all of the days after that. As long as he would allow me to keep working for him in fact, I could see Gaara almost every day. That thought made me feel warm inside, so I said with a honeysweet voice, "Goodnight Gaara. Please get some sleep," I said, walking to my door and opening it. I waved him good-bye, and he turned around to leave. I closed the door as he left.

I went to the kitchen, made myself a quick dinner, and ate. Soon I was getting ready for bed. I went to my room and felt a tugging on my heart. I looked out my window, eyes searching for what I felt. I noticed on the roof of a large house not far away from mine, there seemed to be a silhouette watching the moon.

**A/N: Hey guys, how did you like it? I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I know that not much really happened, but I enjoy exploring Gaara and Karuna's relationship :). Thank you sooo much for reading! Let me know what you think and feel free to ask any questions. Merry Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
